Frost Ghost
by Mimi011
Summary: In 1980, Professor Charles Xavier found a boy on a cold winter morning outside his school, Xavier's Institute for Gifted Youngsters. He immediately took him in. Now, six years later, you get to meet him as sixteen year old Jack Frost, the opposed son of Emma Frost and Sebastian Shaw. But now he faces new challenges when he and best friend Ororo meet a man with very large swords.
1. Chapter 1

K peeps I love this idea. Yes, I should and will work on Powers and Child, but as soon as my ROTG crisis is over, I'll get write on to that! Write, get it?

XxX

Dear Journal,

I have decided to start writing in you because I want people to know what I think about. It is impossible for most adults to, so this, if they ever get their hands on it, is for them. You should know that I, Jack Frost, am invisible to most adults. They can even pass through me without even knowing that I am there. Sad, I know, but most children can see me. Like Ororo. She's my best friend, and sometimes I think we're lingering between friends and, more. But Professor X can see me. He's a telepath, so he always knows where I am and what I look like. Same for everyone else at the Institute, mutants.

I didn't know I was a mutant, but Dr. McCoy insisted it. Said there was no other logical explanation. I've been alive about three hundred years, at least I think I have, and now I can rest. I have a family. Everyone at the Institute.

Well, I think you might be expecting me to go full out gossip girl, but I only will write when I want to. See you next log.

Jack Frost.

I finished writing just as the bell rang. Study Hall is over. I got up and pushed in my chair, watching one of the newer students, Kitty, stare at me in awe.

"Can't see me, can you?" I asked her, but as always for a person that can't see me, they can't hear me either.

"Oh, hey Jack, come meet Kitty." I heard Bobby yell across to me. He had been put in charge of getting Kitty used to the Institute. He was my other best friend, us having almost identical powers.

"Hello there. Can't see a thing, can you?" I said to her, speaking warmingly.

She was maybe only five years old, but was a little younger looking than Bobby. Even though I was sixteen and he was six, I treated anyone younger than me as an equal.

"Kitty, this is Jack. He's been here for five years!" He said to her, and she gave him a puzzled look.

"You can't see him, can you? Not many people can, but you have to believe he is real, and then he will appear. Kitty still had a questioning face on, but then looked ahead of her.

That was nice of her; she was trying to see me.

"All you have to do is believe, Kitty." I said coming down to her level. She was still looking ahead of herself, but obviously not noticing I was just in front of her.

"Shake his hand Kitty! He's right in front of you!" Bobby said excitedly, and Kitty extended her arm. She looked a little scared, but isn't everyone scared of what they can't understand? Or see, for that matter.

I extended my hand to shake hers, and smiled when I felt it in my own. She gasped, and quickly pulled away, frightened.

"It's okay, I won't hurt you." I said, but she was still wide eyed.

"You can feel him, can't you?" Bobby asked her friendly and calmly. She looked at him with joy in her eyes.

"Yes, I can! But I can't see anything." She said, and turned to where she presumed I was.

"So your power, you're invisible? Right?" She asked, the expression still there.

"Well, there's more to it than that." I said, and picked her up.

"Woah!" She exclaimed, looking down to see nothing but thin air and the ground below her.

"You're so cool!" She said, looking around in joy.

"Well thank you Kitty, that's nice of you to say that. But I have to get to class now, and you should be too." I told the little girl, but doubted she could her me.

I let her down, and saw Ororo by the threshold. Bobby followed my gaze, and looked back up to me.

"Bye Jack! See you after school!" He yelled, grabbing Kitty by her hand and dragging her to the door.

"Yeah! Bye Jack!" She yelled back to me as she disappeared around the corner.

I smiled. Little kids always make me smile. But Ororo does too.

"I'd take your own advice, you know." She said to me as I approached her.

"I am, see! Walking to class." I reply, marching into the hallway. She laughed softly.

"I hope you studied in Study Hall." She said, walking along side me.

"And why is that Ro? Physics becoming the most wanted career?"

"Jean said we had a pop quiz today." She said, sighing out the words.

"Well, I can try my best. That's what a pop quiz is for, right?" I said, looking to the positive side in things. I flew around her once, and started floating backwards, eyes on her.

"Good point wise wizard. But aren't we not supposed to use our powers in school?" She asked, raising an eyebrow hilariously.

"Well, the wise wizard isn't all too wise I guess." I said, floating closer to her.

"That's correct Jack." She said, starting to hover the floor, and took my stance of flying on her back.

"Trying to show off, little Ms. Rule-Breaker?" I teased, but then she shot ahead of me a distance.

"Is that a challenge?" She asked, a smile spreading across her face.

"Maybe." I said, flying way past her down the hall.

"Oh you're on!" She yelled, racing towards me.

_Jack, Ororo, don't you two have somewhere to be at this time?_ The Professor's mental voice rang in my head.

_Sorry Professor, we'll get on it._ I thought to him, slowing to a halt at the end of the hall, landing on my feet.

_Thank you Jack._ He said in my mind, and then went quiet.

Ororo landed next to me.

"You got that too?" She asked, knowing the answer. Being at the Institute as long as we have, you'd think we would have gotten used to mental calls. I think you can never get used to them, they can really scare me.

"Yeah, we better get going then." I sighed, rounding the corner to come to the Professor's office. I held the door open, and closed it just as the bell rung.

XxX

Okay, I think this is okay for a first chapter. I will work on the next soon.

I dedicate this entire story to the 26 people who perished today at an elementary school shooting in Connecticut. 20 children and 6 adults were killed. May we all not spend time mourning, but remember these beautiful peoples' lives! A's in school, awesome art, scoring a goal in soccer! The adults' graduation, children, and wedding day! How happy they were, and how sad they will be when they see you crying. Let them know how you can see them in a better place, rather than the slowly dying world we live in! Let them know you can see how they lived! And not how they died. Would you only like to be remembered by how you died? I rejoice in knowing how great, and special you are! I still mourn for you, but am happy how great you lived!

I hope I got my point across!


	2. Chapter 2

It's chapter 2! And I thank U! For all of your supportiveness! I wish I could rhyme. Anyways, you start reading!

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO OOOOO

Dear journal,

I'm pretty sure I won't get the best score on that Physics test. Definitely not. The new girl, Kitty, could feel me. It's a start. Kurt and I are going to pull a prank on Scott. We're going to make it so when he tries to fire with his glasses tomorrow, that they play this soundtrack. It goes something like, "Spell milk. Okay, M-I-L-K-P. There isn't a 'P' in milk. You said 'P'! P-P-P-P-P-P-P-P-P!" That will really get on his nerves! My job is to sneak up on him with the video camera. Ororo will get a kick out of that!

The Professor has been acting a little weird around me too. Every time he looks at me, there's some sort of curiosity in his eyes, but then it vanishes. Weird.

Well, not much more I can say. Goodbye.

I finished writing, and snapped the book closed. I was the last one still awake in the room. The Professor said it's part of my mutation, not needing that much sleep. He also said that I have a lot special mutations, in addition to the main ones. Being a second generation mutant I have more abilities than the regular first generation mutant. I don't know all the details of genes and such, but he is right.

He's always right.

I remember my first few months here, they were really confusing. I had been alive for three hundred years, and couldn't recall being anything less than immortally sixteen. He called me into his office one day, maybe in my sixth month here.

_Flashback_

"Hello Jack, please have a seat." Charles Xavier said from behind his desk, smiling. He always smiled; he was always a lot of things.

"I'm not in trouble, am I?" I replied, taking the seat.

"Oh of course not, but we do have some pressing matters to discuss." He said, moving a yellow folder in to view.

I looked at the folder, wondering what was in it. I couldn't be pictures of me, could it? No one has ever caught a picture of me. Plus, only a lucky few could see me, and most of those few were mutants.

"How old are you again?" He asks, looking me in the eyes.

"Well, I can't remember much after I awoke in the pound, but around three hundred years." I say, still looking curiously at the folder.

"I have come to a possibility, Jack, that you might have a false past. There is a man that goes by the name Stryker. He . . . experiments on mutants. It could have been that you were captured by him at a young age. He has the technology to replace and delete memories. I'm afraid that he erased your memory of the previous life you had, and filled in the blank with what you can remember now." He finished, and I thought about it.

_It, no. No, that can't be right._

"Are you sure? I mean, if you are right, it's a lot of false stuff. Three hundred years." I said, looking him in the eyes as he was doing to me.

He sighed, and reached out to open the folder.

Inside there was a picture of a woman. She had wavy light gray hair (considering it was a black and white picture, so it was most likely blonde), and was wearing a white leather jacket that looked extremely expensive. She was smirking at the camera, as if she was actually smirking at you. It sent shivers down my spine.

"Jack, this is Emma Frost. She's a telepath like me, but has a secondary mutation as well. She can turn her entire body into a diamond structure. As far as we know, she has been working with Magneto for sixteen years, though hasn't been seen for at least fourteen." He said, staring at the black and white photo.

"I believe this woman is your mother, Jack." He finished, and looked back up at me.

My eyes widened. I'd never had a family, well never until of six months ago.

"A-are you sure? The only similarity that I can see is the last name, and maybe a little of the secondary thing. I mean, there are plenty of people by the last name Frost, like the poet. And, the Stryker guy could have just uploaded my name for his own sick purposes." I reasoned, I couldn't be her son. She's an acquaintance of Magneto, and who is the father? My father?

"I know you have many questions, but I do have a man that could be your father." The Professor said, and flipped over the information about Emma Frost to reveal a man and a woman, Emma Frost.

It was also black and white, but it wasn't a mug shot. It was a picture of Emma in a white bathing suit and a man with a white captain's outfit. He was smiling, and Emma had her arm around his shoulder. And she was smirking. It seemed to be the only expression she had, but in this picture it was mixed with a small hint of happiness. Like if a kid was told they're family was going to Disneyland happy, but dialed down many notches.

The man was smiling too, but more of a smile like he had succeeded at something. He and Emma looked like they were on a very expensive boat, but it was more than just being rich. Like he had concurred the French Empire. He had most likely had brown hair, who knows how well the camera took the picture, and had a slight tan. In his hand he held a wine glass, half full, and the other hand around Emma's hips.

"This is Sebastian Shaw, the leader of a previous group called the Hellfire Club. They were more threatening to the world than Magneto. One of the many false names of his was Adolf Hitler. The Adolf Hitler. His allies were very powerful, but he himself was his most valuable weapon."

He took a moment to let it sink in, and then continued.

"He had the power to absorb energy, and the things he could do with it. He could have destroyed Earth with ease. He planned to set himself as a nuclear bomb, to release radiation throughout the world. To kill off all the humans, and let the mutants throve. Fortunately, though, my first group of X-Men and I, and Magneto destroyed him before he could fulfill his plans. Magneto was my acquaintance at the time, but he always had his own ambitions." The Professor finished, and looked back up at me.

"So, you think they are, m-my parents?" I stuttered, not entirely believing his antics.

"Well, I have no proof for sure until we do a blood test. We could do this test later in the week, or later today, if you wish." He said.

I didn't know what to say. If these two people were my parents, then I would be the son of some of the worst criminal masterminds that ever lived. And my father was dead. The professor killed him.

My father is, no, _could_ be Hitler. And my mother _could _be a friend of Magneto who went missing around fifth teen years ago.

Now _that's _a family portfolio.

"Today, possibly?" I spat out, and the Professor nodded a yes.

"Okay, could you come down to the lab instead of going to seventh period? Dr. McCoy and I will be waiting for you at that time, okay Jack?"

"Yes, of course Professor." I got out, staring blankly at the floor.

"I will see you then, Jack." He said, and wheeled himself out of his office.

And all I could do was sit and stare at the floor.

_Flashback ends_

And now, it's who I am. What he told me that day. It can't be proven though. Dr. McCoy said it was a mutation of mine, that my skin was almost impenetrable. I'm quite the lucky duck.

I sat up and hopped out of bed. Tonight won't be one of the nights I am actually the slightest bit tired.

I went downstairs, but someone already beat me down there. Kimora Dodds, a girl that just showed up at the door with a suitcase a year ago. The Professor said she was probably twenty four years old, but likes to keep herself in her eleven year old body. She could bring back anything from the past or future. Sometimes I wonder if she could find my past, my family, but she says her power extremely hard to control. And extremely powerful.

"What is the weirdest food you've ever eaten?" She asked as I walked past the couch she was seated in.

"Um, chicken livers?" I replied; this was her way of telling people what she wanted to say. She insisted that is was politer to asking the other a question before you start talking.

"Hm. Frog legs. They were fresh too, saw 'em kill the frog. It was huge! If you took its hands and feet and stretched 'em out, that would be at least a foot long." She said, moving a strand of curly black hair out of her face.

"Where did you get frog legs? Not exactly on the menu at McDonald's." I said, sitting next to her.

"Oh, maybe a few years ago, at my Mom's friend's Third of July party. Her son, Zachery, spent half of the night chasing it. Let it go a few times, too. To see if it was worthy of dying. He's probably just a little older than me." She said, and paused remembering good times.

"Where'd you get chicken livers?" She asked, looking into my eyes with her chocolate brown ones.

"Well, five years ago the Professor and Ororo surprised me with a trip to this Japanese Steakhouse down town, Amabie, and I ordered chicken livers as a side." I said, and I knew then this conversation could go on forever. It could, actually. The both of us didn't need sleep, or food, or water to survive.

"Why?"

"Because I had never been to a Japanese Steakhouse before, and wanted to try some new things." I said, and she nodded.

"Yeah. Couldn't sleep?" She asked, her eyes wondering to the fridge behind me.

"I shouldn't have tried to sleep. I knew tonight wasn't one of those nights, but I didn't have anything better to do. But something tells me that's not what you're focused on." I said, and her head snapped back to me.

"Oh, well, no. Just, I heard something. Guess I lost grip on my power for a second." She said, but then she crunched her eyebrows.

"What's wrong? It's okay; I know you can control it." I encouraged, Kimora could get some really serious headaches from her mutation.

Her eyes closed, she started talking again.

"There's a guy, he has two swords, he's coming, white hair, long beard, red coat, monsters . . . no, yetis, ice, moon . . . Manny the moon. I-I, I can't stop it!" She started screaming, shrill screeches went throughout the school.

"It's going to be okay! You can control it! You're in control, not your power! Come on, Kim, pull through!" I said, trying to calm her down. This is _really_ bad! Kimora's never had _this _bad of a headache!

"Jack, what's wrong with Kimora?" Ororo asked, rushing to Kimora's side.

"We were just talking, and then she said she had a headache. She was mumbling about some old man with swords, and monsters, and some character named Manny the moon! She said she couldn't stop it!" I spoke loudly over Kimora's screaming.

"Here, help me pick her up and let's carry her to the lab. The Professor and Dr. McCoy should be there by the time we are." Ororo said, and started to grab hold of Kim's legs.

I held had a good grip under Kim's armpits, and we headed towards the laboratory. Kim kept screaming, trying to form words, but couldn't.

"Ka, AHHHHH! Bun, AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH! Ny, AAAAHHHH! P-PLEASE! MAKE IT STOP!" She yelled, her eyes clamped shut.

"Jack, Ororo! Bring Kimora in here, quickly!" I heard the Professor yell from behind me.

Ororo and I hauled Kim onto a hospital bed, and watched in horror as her eyes opened.

Black.

Nothing but black. No pupil, color, white, nothing.

"Kim, can you hear me?" Dr. McCoy asked her as he walked up in his lab coat.

" , ah, he, AHH, is coming!" She managed to spit out before continuing a long line of high pitched screams.

"Kimora, you need to get your powers under control. Focus on that." He said calmly, but obviously panicking under his doctor duties.

"No, he's coming, AHHHHH! For Jack!" She screamed before losing consciousness.

Dr. McCoy checked her pulse, and sighed in relief. He turned to me and Ororo.

"Thank you both for assisting Kimora. I will run some tests to see if everything is okay with her. But now you two should try to get the younger students back to sleep. I'm sure they are wide awake from the ruckus she made. I'll get the results back in the morning, okay?" He asked, and Ororo and I nodded.

"Good, I'll see you then." He said, and turned back to Kimora.

I walked out into the hall with Ororo, watching the Professor wheel himself into the lab.

"Jack, do you think she'll be okay? She's never had that bad of a headache before." She said, turning to me.

"She should pull through, she's tough." I answered, and headed towards the stairs.

"Jack." She said, looking me in the yes with those sky blue eyes of hers.

"Yeah, 'Ro?"

"She, she said someone was coming for you." She said, keeping her gaze.

I looked back at her, realizing she was right.

"Well, with Kimora's power, she." I paused, and real realization hit me.

"She's probably right."

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO 

Finally! I'm finished with this chapter! And it's a cliff hanger! Whoop! Please review, it lets me know what I can improve on! Improvement is great!

Well, till next time!


	3. Chapter 3

Okay peeps; I've come to a major fork in the road, and could use some assistance. I have two ways that I could continue.

Continue in the present storyboard

Take us to 2000 when Ororo and Jack are married and have child(eren)

Vote by reviewing! Or, if u have an idea, tell me!

~Mimi011


	4. vote

K, so, maybe the future time skip thingy wasn't on the majority vote. So we're going present!

And, I haven't done a disclaimer yet.

I disclaim to owning X-Men (except an awesome Night crawler poster I got for Christmas, I own that)

But I do own Kimora Dodds.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO OO

Dear journal,

After last night's scare, I'm pretty sure I won't find any need to sleep this month. said Kimora should be fine in a couple of days, which is great. It's also great that can see and hear me too, or he wouldn't have known all too well what had happened. Those black eyes, they'll haunt me forever. But what she said scares me a little. That someone is coming for me. She said it was a man with two swords, white hair, a long beard, and a red coat. Then she went delirious, saying things about yetis and a moon named Manny. And before she passed out she said something about a bunny.

But then again, that could have been from a thousand years in the past or even a million years in the future. That information could have been from a story book or a record of India's most wanted.

I'll just have to wait to see if this man comes for me soon, or in twenty years from now.

"Jack, would you pay attention? Sometimes geometry can actually help with you control your powers." Mr. Cassidy said to me, and a few kids snickered.

Teachers are amazing; they know exactly what their students are doing without even needing to see them. But that only goes for teachers. Those few snickering kids were looking at completely different seats, all empty.

Mr. Cassidy turned back to teaching the class, and I put away my journal. In the front of the room Ororo was busily scribbling down notes. I'll just need to copy hers. Next to her Jean leaned over to whisper something in her ear, and they both giggled. Girls.

I looked over a seat from me, and Scott was looking at them dreamily. Everyone in the school knew that Scott and Jean were a package, but they thought it was a huge secret.

I glanced over to Scott's man purse. I think it's actually called a satchel, but man purse is easier to remember. Plus, it is also easier to identify. If you ever saw a man with a purse, that makes it a man purse. As easy as cake. Or pie, because pie is a much better desert.

Sticking out of it was his defense glasses. All I had to do was get over there, snatch them, and have Kurt do his science to them.

Now anyone would've thought, Wow! That will be supper easy for you, you're invisible! Yeah, I guess that's a nice benefit for stealing, but it's so much more complicated than that.

First off, if I were to steal them now, everyone would see and hear the chair pulling out.

Last off, Mr. Cassidy would know instantly with his super teacher abilities.

So overall, trying to steal them now would be a terrible idea. Just because I don't get the greatest grades, doesn't mean I'm not smart.

RING!

"Okay class, remember your test is on Friday, so start studying!" Mr. Cassidy reminded as I flew out the door with my books.

I waited hanging upside down on the rim of the threshold. All Scott had to do was walk through me, and BAM! Glasses are mine!

"Scott! Come on! It's free period!" Jean yelled as she ran through me. It sent shivers down my spine. You would know what I meant if everyone just walked right through you without even noticing your presence.

"Coming Jean!" He yelled back, and approached the door. One, two, three! He walked through me, and I snatched his glasses.

"Yes! You don't know what's coming for you Summers!" I yelled at him, but as always, he didn't hear me.

"Uh hum?" I turned around to see Ororo glaring at me, hand on hips, tapping her foot.

"I'm going to give them back! Plus Mr. Tight needs to loosen up." I said, and flew down the hallway to where Kurt said he would be.

I hid behind a pillar, and peeked out to see Ororo walking the opposite direction. She rounded a corner, and for a second I thought I saw a hint of sadness on her face. Did I do something?

Well, I did leave her like that. Maybe she wanted to spend free period with me? I would've liked that too.

I'll have to catch up with her.

BAMF!

"Gut, you're here. Did you get them?" I spun around to see Kurt sitting on the arm of a nearby chair.

"Yeah, they're right here." I replied, and threw him the glasses.

I flew over to him as he opened his safe. It was disguised as a dictionary, and to make sure nobody opened it, he said he found it in a stable when he was a kid in Germany. But of course, who would want to steal a dictionary anyway?

He fidgeted with his screwdriver, quickly opening the glasses. How he even learned how to hold a screwdriver or a pencil with his three digited hands, I have no clue.

"Simple structure, I should be done vith it soon." He said in his German accent, and pulled out a small record thing and a small plastic coated hook.

He took the hook, and lifted up a green wire.

"Scissors." I peeked into the safe, and my mouth unhinged. There were so many little tools; you would wonder where Kurt had the money to buy them. I know the Professor didn't give _that_ much allowance to me. I handed him a tiny pair of scissors that was next to a tiny wrench.

He went back to work, cutting the green wire, and then a blue one. They were all connected to a miniscule box that most likely was the control center of the thing.

"Hey Kurt, where did you learn about circuits and such?" I asked him, watching as he cut a purple wire.

"Vell, at the circus, the pyrotechnics man's dream was to be a technician, and he was certainly qualified to be one. So he taught me every trick in the book. Quite useful, isn't it?" He answered, eyes and hands still busily at work.

He cut a black wire, and gently lifted up the electric box.

"Now all ve have to do is hook this record player up." He said, and put the record player inside the space that the control box left.

"Electric tape." He asked, and I handed him some. He connected the purple, black, green, and blue wires to the four openings on the player with the tape.

He screwed the lid back on, and quickly cleaned up his supplies,

"Done! Try it out!" He said, and I grabbed hold of the glasses. They were considerably lighter. I pushed the firing button, and the track played.

"_Spell milk. Okay, M-I-L-K-P. Milk doesn't have a P in it. You said P! P-P-P-P-P-P-P-P-P-P-P-P!_"

"Oh yeah, that will definitely hit a nerve with Scott." I said, and handed the glasses back to Kurt.

"Okay, I vill see you at the Danger Room session!" Kurt said, and teleported away.

Sighing, I went to go find Ororo.

RING!

Well, too late for that.

_Time Skip_

"Ororo, wait up!" I yelled to my best friend who was far ahead of me. The school day has ended, so now everyone has three hours to do whatever till dinner at six o'clock.

"Sorry I sort of left you at free period, I just had something planned that I needed to do. Want to hang out?" I asked her, and she looked up at me with a smile on her face.

"Yeah, I've got an hour before I really need to start on my homework." She replied, dropping her book bag and levitating to my level.

"Race you to the tennis courts!" She shouted, and bulleted off.

"You've made a huge mistake challenging me!" I yelled up to her, and shot up to the sky.

"Hey Wind! Let's beat her to the courts!" I asked, and the Wind darted me down directly at the tennis courts. I saw Ororo right below me, unaware I was barely winning.

"I'm gonna win Or…" I yelled down at her before I crashed into the wire fencing on the tennis courts.

"Jack, are you okay?" I heard Ororo ask worriedly as she landed next to me.

"Never been better! Let's just hope I didn't interrupt somebody's game." I replied, looking up smiling into Ororo's eyes.

Those _gorgeous _blue eyes of hers.

"Ororo, did you do that?" Jean asked from somewhere behind me.

"No, Jack decided to crash land right into this conveniently located fence!" She yelled back at her, and I heard Jean laugh. The pinging of balls rang out through the court, and I got up.

In the court Scott and Jean were playing a pretty well-matched game. The score keeper thing flipped once in a while, probably Jean's doing.

"Go Jean!" Ororo supported, the score being eighteen to twenty-one. Jean was winning, but Scott was putting up a good fight.

"Check this out." I told Ororo, and floated over the fence to Scott's side of the court. I landed, and crept right behind Scott. The ground I was standing on frosted, and it spread to Scott's feet.

"I'll catch up to your score Jean!" He yelled to her, and took a step to serve, but slipped. The magic of slippery surfaces, am I right?

Scott stood up, and saw the frost slowing melting.

"Jack! Where are you?" He screeched in anger, going in circles.

"Well, I'm certainly not in front of you, but you wouldn't know that, would you?" I asked him menacingly.

"Oh come on Summers, I'm right here!" I yelled at him, but he remained unnoticing. Instead, he was staring at a glowing dot that hovered next to the score keeper's seat.

"What is that?" Jean asked, and Ororo entered the court.

"Everyone stand back! We don't how what it is or why it's here!" Scott said, taking control of the situation. Jean ran to his side and took a fighting stance.

The dot started glowing brighter, colors flashing too fast for the mind to apprehend. It started expanding, and I got ready for a fight, frosting myself over so my team mates could see me.

Ororo hovered over me as the dot became more like the size of a hot tub.

"You ready for a fight?" I asked her, and she nodded down to me.

"Are you?" She asked, eyes fastening on the growing dot.

"You bet." I answered as two huge fur covered beasts popped out of the hole.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO 

Yipee! I made sure to add some more fluff between Ororo and Jack, and added some Kurt! KURT!

The next chapter will be a toughie; I've never tried a fighting scene before.

Till next time my supporters! I thank u much for everything you've done!


	5. Chapter 4

Next chapty! So so sorry 'bout the wait, writer's block.

Still too lazy: These r excellent questions! But, sadly, if I answered them, it would give almost everything for future chapters away.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO OOOOOO

I would have put in another journal entry, but I was too busy fighting huge monsters to do that for you.

They jumped out of the portal. Two seven feet tall colossal furry beasts, one holding a red cloth bag. They dusted themselves off, and looked at us. Their eyes widened slightly, and they straightened their backs.

We waited for first move of offense, a step closer, a _flinch_. But no, they just stood there awkwardly.

I looked over to see Scott and Jean loosening up, watching the strange portal travelers.

"Do you think anything is going to come out of it 'Ro?" Scott yelled from his spot.

I looked at him dumbly. How could he _not_ see those things? _Well he can't see you either._

"What do you mean 'do you think anything is going to come out of it'?! Can you _not_ see them?" Ororo yelled to him with mild annoyance. They looked at her like she had two heads.

"Ororo, there isn't anything there!" Jean said to her as if she was talking to a child.

The beasts looked at the pair not too far from me and my friend, and turned back to us. Their eyes went from me to Ororo. Ororo, Jack, Ororo, Jack, Ororo, Jack. Then they gazed to each other confused, and nodded.

They bolted towards us, and I shot up into the air with Ororo in tow.

"Do something!" Ororo screamed at Scott and Jean, dodging a huge fuzzy hand that tried to snatch her foot.

"But Ororo, there's nothing there!" Jean yelled back to her, her entire body completely calm.

I watched as the huge animals jumped up uselessly to get to us. Though we were a good fifth teen feet off the ground, they were covering around a ten feet jump. Impressive for their figure.

"But they are right below us! How can you _not_ see them!" Ororo yelled to them again, now just plain out frustrated. Then it hit me.

"'Ro…"

"So you're telling me you can't see the two HUGE beasts DIRECTLY below us!" Ororo screamed at the pair, who was now looking at her like she had two heads.

"'Ro…"

"I can't believe you two! You're just STANDING there while we have to deal with these things!"

"Ororo!" I yelled at her, and her head whipped around to me.

"WHAT?! Can't you see I'm having a conversation here?!" She yelled in pure fury at me, making me float away.

"Calm down, I think whatever these things are, they're like me. They can't see them." I explained calmly to her, and her eyes widened with realization.

"Oh…" She got out before the beast holding the bag managed to capture her in it.

"ORORO!" Scott, Jean, and I yelled simultaneously. Scott ran over to his man purse and exchanged his normal shades for his defense glasses.

"Jack, let Jean enter your mind so she can see where the things are!" He commanded, and I nodded. Summers may be a douche bag, but he knows how to get out of sticky situations pretty well.

I flew over to Jean, and she started working on entering my mind. I could feel that telepathic ring that you can sense when a telepath is in your head. But for Jean, it was harder for her to use it. She was nowhere as powerful as the Professor.

She positioned herself so we could both see what was going on with Scott.

He gazed at the ground below my previous location, and prepared to fire. He pressed his fingers against the fire button, and I anticipated for the laser blast.

"Spell milk. Okay, M-I-L-K-P. Milk doesn't have a 'P' in it. You said P! P-P-P-P-P-P-P-P-P-P-P-P!"

I want to laugh and punch myself. But then I would laugh some more.

"What the?" Scott tried to fire again, and I kept playing the track. I let a snicker escape my lips, and he turned to me with a look of pure utter rage.

"FROST!" He screamed in rage, but stayed in his spot.

Behind him the beasts tied up the bag and started heading back to the portal. Ororo was trying desperately to escape from the bag, by the looks of how it squirmed vigorously.

I flew towards the pair of furry monsters as they hopped through the portal. I was almost there; I could feel the waves of energy radiating from the outer ring of the portal.

I flew through the thing just in time as I felt the energy squeeze me as I fell to a hard floor, hitting my head.

Hard.

Hissing at the pain that now throbbed through my skull, I curled in on myself. I ran my hand through my hair, and pulled back in more pain when I touched the wound. I cracked open my eyes, vision blurry, to see my fingers covered with a crimson colored liquid.

Ororo.

She was still somewhere in danger!

I bolted up. I was about to go full-fledged fly until I got a look at my surroundings.

I'm dead. Either that or that portal transported me to some strange six-year old heaven.

The room itself was colossus. A huge cavern of a cabin, walls made of beautiful cherry colored wood. I looked up to see the ceiling was around four stories above my head. A huge globe rested in the middle of it all, spinning slowly. It had thousands of small glowing lights on it, and reminded me a lot of Cerebro.

But that wasn't the most impressive part to me.

All around the globe, tons of toys flew around. RC planes, remote control alien ships, balloons, and so much more to describe. There was even this strange hovering octopus that looked like it didn't even belong in this _century. _

I strolled over to some sort of control panel. It looked very old fashioned, but probably still had some life in it. There were all sorts of small and large buttons and levers, but one struck my interest.

It was the largest of them all, a huge seven inch push-rotate-lever that I learned about from Kurt. It could be the main control for the globe.

"Hey!" I heard a complaint echo through the cavern of a headquarters.

Ororo. _Stupid, why do you always get so distracted?_

"I'm coming Ororo!" I yelled back to the echo, and flew up above the globe.

There was a hallway there, filled with tons of toys. Enough toys for Santa to give to all the children of the world. And working on making more were those fuzzy beasts. One was working on painting foot tall robots red, grumbling. Next to him was a pile of blue robots, probably ones he already painted and needed to repaint them. There was another two working on Transformers action figures, and a few more making and painting huge doll houses.

The light sound of sleigh bells rang through the room, which on closer inspection was radiating from small midget things. They were wearing odd full body hats, topped with the sleigh bells that were ringing. Some were idiotically wrapped in Christmas lights, others running around with plates of cookies.

And then there were the four . . . mutants, surrounding Ororo.

One could have been a human. He was tall and wide. A long white beard flowed down from his chin, with some remaining white hair upon his head. Tattoos ran up and down his arms, _Naughty_ on one, _Nice_ on the other. His clothes were very old fashioned and based on the color red. His eyes were sky blue, and his expression seemed to say "There he is!".

_The man with the white beard and red coat._ This was the guy from Kimora's prediction!

Then there was a humanoid kangaroo. He stood there, sending daggers with his green eyed glare. His fur was basically gray, but had dark blue on some ends plus white on the stomach leading up to the nose. A leather sash that carried painted eggs crossed his chest. Elaborately decorated leather forearm cuffs protected his forearms. He didn't quite clear the old man, but was still a good foot or two taller than me.

Next was most eye catching. She was hovering in the air with a pair of fast fluttering wings dragonfly wings. She was decked out in multicolored feathers, but the main color was bright green. The feathers grouped up above her face to form a colorful head dress, with a huge yellow feather in the middle that looked important. Her face, unlike the rest of her body, was viewed with peach colored skin. Bright magenta eyes gazed welcomingly out of her skull along with a sheepish smile slowly spreading across her lips. All around her, tiny-hers flew, and then she quickly paid them some attention by naming numerous countries as they flew out and in an open window.

The last figure was definitely the strangest mutant I've seen. He was only three feet tall, and he looked as if he was made entirely out of star dust. His clothes reminded me of a rich person's bath robe, wrapped high to his short neck and curved here and there. His face had soft features, along with crazy golden eyes to match the rest of his golden skinned self. His nose was broad and flat, flatter and broader than a dog's. His hair was yellow and pointed five ways in a crown like way. He gazed up to me peacefully.

And they were all staring at me.

"Jack!" Ororo called up to me, and I flew down to her side.

"Who are you? You work for Magneto, don't you?" I asked the four, and they gave me funny looks.

"Who is Magneto?" The old man asked in a thick Russian accent.

No Magneto, good. Then who are these people?

"Answer the first question." I asked, tensing up, ready for an attack.

"You may call me North, and this here…" He pointed to the Kangaroo. "Is Bunny."

Bunny grunted a response, and went back to painting an egg like the ones in his sash.

North turned to the bird girl. "This is Toothiana, but you may call her Tooth.

Tooth flew over to me faster than I could comprehend.

"Hello! You must be Jack! I've heard a lot about you, and your teeth!" She said, and her tiny-hers flew over to inspect me. One shrieked a high pitch squeal, a lot like the ones I hear from the girls' room when they're reading their magazines.

"My teeth?" I got out before her hands traveled to my mouth, stretching it out so she could get a good look.

"Are they really as white as they say? Oh yes! As white as freshly fallen snow! You must take excellent care of them!" She praised, and more girly shrieks erupted among her tiny-hers.

"And how about yours?" She said turning to Ororo, already saliva covered hands venturing into my friend's mouth.

"Ah! Ah!" Ororo complained and Tooth took her hands out.

"As good as Jack's! Beautiful! I hope I always gave you silver dollars!" She said, backing away to give more orders to her tiny-hers.

"And this is Sandy." North introduced us to the golden man. He smiled, and came over to shake my hand. I hesitated, but then took Sandy's hand. He smiled again, and turned to shake Ororo's hand with a smile. She stepped out from behind me, and slowly shook his hand. With even more warm smiles, he returned to his previous spot.

"My name is Jack Frost, and this is…"

"Ororo Munroe." Ororo finished for me, leaning against me.

"You have such pretty hair!" Tooth complimented, and Ororo blushed.

"…Thank you, you have very beautiful feathers?" She replied hesitantly.

"Why thank you!" Tooth chirped back. She must be an extremely happy person. How did she manage to grow up with an appearance like that and still be that chipper? And with a name like Toothiana?

"So Jack, you know why you are here, yes?" North asked, stepping up.

I thought about this. I don't know why, but he said it as if I know. Do I?

"Um, no, not really." I said, and he chuckled. He walked over to me and put a hand on my shoulder. I would have never let anyone do that to me in this situation, but he had this aurora to him. Like it was confronting me, telling me everything was okay.

Like how when I was brought inside on that freezing morning by the Professor. He made feel so safe, I just wanted to stay by his side forever, listen to his smooth voice forever, his warm embrace around me forever.

Which for me could be forever.

He was the first person ever to see me, to touch me. He is my only father.

"You are here, because you are new Guardian!" He yelled, and confetti came down from the ceiling. All of the furry beasts walked over, and some elves made a small band playing a trumpet line. North tried to get the beasts riled up, so they clapped. Red banners dropped down from pillars, and Bunny, Tooth, and Sandy joined in the clapping. Sandy made a thumbs up sign above his head in sand. Definitely a strange mutation.

"I'm so sorry to interrupt your celebration, but what is a Guardian exactly?" Ororo spoke up over the commotion, and the four looked stunned. But how are we supposed to know? We've only known these guys for five mintues.

North started laughing, big, hearty chuckles that sounded so comforting.

"What is Guardian! I will tell you!" He replied, placing one huge hand on my shoulder and the other on Ororo's. He directed us to the middle of the room where the globe spun.

"Guardians, we protect all that is a in a child. Wonder, hope, memories, and dreams. We protect children from fear, and complete childhood." He said, looking up to the globe.

"Each light stands for a child that believes. Believes in us. See, there's your light!" He said, messing with a small hidden dial that turned the globe, and sure enough, right on top at the North Pole was a small glowing dot.

The North Pole.

"We're at the North Pole?!" Ororo and I yelled simultaneously. Looking up into North's face there was only that same expression, and grandfather like smile.

"But of course! Where else would Santa's workshop be?" He asked jokingly, causing me and Ororo to stare at each other with wide eyes.

Her blue eyes dug into mine with realization, and she mouthed a sentence.

_He's Santa Clause._

We stared at each other for a few more moments, before Ororo went up and hugged North.

"I knew you were real! Jean always told me you were fake, that it was just something parents did to make their kids happy, but I didn't listen to her! I kept on believing, because I knew better than to listen to her! Just because she's telepathic doesn't mean she's always right! And you!" She turned to Tooth.

"You're the Tooth Fairy! And, and you're the Easter Bunny! And you're…The Sandman!" She squealed, and ran over to hug them all. I've never seen Ororo so happy in my life. I let myself smile, though I wish it was me making her happy.

"So your Santa, then those are yetis. I thought the elves made the toys?" I asked North, and he smiled down to me.

"That is what I have them think." He said, gesturing to a few elves with a block of wood, trying to put cookies on as wheels.

"Wait, so if you guys are Guardians, then how am I a Guardian too?" I asked. I am a mutant, an outcast among living things, why would they ever want me to join them? Legends, immortals, protectors of childhood?

He smiled down to me again.

"Because you were chosen, Jack Frost, by Man in Moon. He chooses all of us, to become spirits and Guardians. He wants you to help us." He replied, but I was still confused.

I'm not immortal, well at least I don't think so. I'm not a spirit, people can see me. Some people. I'm no legend.

I'm just a poor lost mutant that is trying to fix his life, only remembering being the age of 18 and my name.

Jack Frost.

Jack Frost, Jack Frost, Jack Frost Jack Frost, Jack Frost, Jack Frost, Jack Frost, Jack Frost, Jack Frost, Jack Frost Jack Frost, Jack Frost, Jack Frost, Jack Frost, Jack Frost, Jack Frost, Jack Frost, Jack Frost Jack Frost.

_Jack Frost._

North's worried face was the last thing I saw before everything went black.

**OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO OO**

Long, good chapter! I might have accidently added some CharlesXJack and NorthXJack, but I meant that in a fatherly fashion.

I have to thank you all; you're all so supportive of me. Supportiveness inspires me to continue.

So R&R!

~Mimi011


	6. Chapter 5

I would've updated sooner but I went on a little Vay-K with my very good friend! That was why I didn't update last week. Why I haven't updated yesterday is because I'm lazy. Incredibly lazy and extremely distracted. But anyways, since this is my only running story, I should be updating more frequently! Or not, I'm terrible at updating on free time. But I'll do it for you guys!

And vote on my poll to determine what I'll do after this!

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO OOOOOOO

"Ja…"_ That must be a Dr. McCoy; that was a crazy dream…_

"ack..." _I'll be waking up anytime now, Jean probably hit me in the head with the ball…_

"Jack!"

My eyes popped open. They quickly adjusted to the sunlight that filled the room. Hovering over me was Ororo's worried face, and when she saw that I was awake, she sighed in relief. Had she been holding her breath the entire time?

"Don't do that again! Bad, bad Jack! You scared me so bad I thought I would die from panic!" She scolded me, which followed by a slap to the face.

She backed away from the bed, trying to put on an angry face, but failing miserably.

"Oh, I could never stay mad at you!" She exclaimed and came back to my bed, sitting on the end. Her thumb unconsciously ran back and forth the red and green quilt. Weren't the infirmary's covers white?

I sat up, taking some time to let my eyes wonder around the place.

The walls resembled those of a log cabin, made of a beautiful red wood. They were lined with matching shelves full of…toys? To my right were the windows that were letting in the sunlight. They looked old by the way that they weren't perfectly clear with a bumpy texture. Outside there was snow on the ground. In fact, snow was the _only _thing outside.

"Um, Ororo, where are we?" I asked, and she chuckled.

"Why the North Pole of course!" She answered, throwing her hands in the air and smiling crazily. I looked outside once more. That was crazy, impossible. Ororo is probably playing a trick on me. She loves tricks as much as I do.

"That's a good prank 'Ro, are you making it snow outside?" I asked her, and her smile grew wider.

"Wait, the best part is yet to come! Guess what?" She replied, looking outright giddy.

"What?"

"We're in Santa's workshop!" She squealed excitedly.

"I knew he was real! Jean always said that he wasn't but I'm too smart for that answer! And look where we are now! _In _Santa's workshop!" She said over and over, jumping in her seat.

I took a moment to comprehend what she said. It matched the dream, it almost made me question if the dream _wasn't_ a dream.

"For real?" I asked, and her jumping stopped. She looked me straight in the eyes with her brilliant blue ones.

"_For real._" She answered, gesturing me to get out of the bed. She got up and walked over to the door. Swinging my legs out of bed and coming to her, she opened the door.

My dream really wasn't a dream.

The exact scene from my dream; the beasts, the elves, the workshop. All there.

"This is Santa's workshop, it's really real." I said in awe, Ororo turning around to smirk at me.

"Let's finish that race before North comes to see how you're doing." She said, coming to a hover before rocketing off down a hall full of busy beasts.

"Hey! You know it's my job to start a race!" I yelled to her, flying to the direction she went in. I dodged beasts and large piles of presents. Many yelled at me in beast language, probably curses. On an upcoming corner I saw a dash of frost, a sign Ororo had been there.

_Come on 'Ro, you're making this all too easy._

Turning the corner I flew straight into a wall of ice. It wrapped around my waist so I couldn't escape.

"Ah ha! Gotcha Frost Ghost!" Ororo yelled at me from behind the wall, coming out to examine how well her trap worked.

"Yeah, I guess you got me Storm." I said to her with my face squished against the ice. She flew up to my imprisonment on the wall.

"I guess Jack be nimble, Jack be quick, is a _huge_ overstatement." She said, leaning against the wall. Behind her the ice grew, sneaking up on her. _Just a little bit more…_

"But that's for a different Jack..." I replied, focusing on the ice.

Quicker than she could comprehend, my ice brace had wrapped around her waist, pressing her body against the ice.

"Hey!" She said, surprised. She squirmed, testing the strength of it.

"No getting out now OOFF!" I said as my own brace squeezed harder.

"Not cool!" I complained, and she started laughing.

"No, it's cooler than cool, less than thirty-two degrees to be exact." She said, and I joined in her laughter.

We laughed for a few more moments until it carried off into awkwardness. I eventually loosened her bracings so she could slip to the floor, and once she touched it she returned the favor.

We made our way back to the room, beasts glaring at us as we strolled down the hallways. I thought more about the dream, remembering names and the end…

"I'm, I'm really _the _Jack Frost." I said, looking into her eyes. She smiled softly, a beautiful, beautiful thing to behold.

"Yeah, and here I thought you were actually Rick Astley in disguise." She joked, and we shared a laugh. The laughter died down, and I thought more about my situation. We came to the main room, sitting down in a bench nearby.

"So, how did I not know this? I mean, shouldn't I have known who I was when I was… created?" I asked, and she shrugged.

"I don't know, we can ask North though. He'll probably know." She reasoned, and I nodded. It isn't every day you find out you're a three hundred year old legend.

"It's just, the Professor was the first person who ever saw me, and he just made realize who I was. Even if it was all false, he gave me a chance." I stated, Ororo nodding at my words.

"And now that I think about, he might have known what and who I was this entire time." Ororo nodded again.

"North explained to me that in order for nobody to see you, they have to believe you are real. So, the Professor, Kurt, Bobby, even , they all must believe in you." She said, and I smiled.

I remember the day Bobby first saw me, he smiled ear to ear. I flew him around the school that day, and all the other kids gazed in awe at us. He kept saying to them as we flew, "Jack is real! I can see him now! He's real!" That was a fun day, to finally be noticed by more people than just the Professor, Ororo, and Kurt.

Ororo gasped. I quickly turned to her.

"What! What's wrong?!" I asked worried. She turned to me, her eyes full of realization and panic.

"The Professor doesn't know where we are!" She said panicked. She got up and started pacing the length of the bench.

"Oh no, you're right…" I said, thinking about how we were supposed to alert them to where we are.

"Okay, I got it! They'll probably use Cerebro to find us!" I said, and she started calming down.

"Yeah, but he'll only pick up me. Or maybe he will pick up you too, he is a believer." She said, sitting back down.

We sat there in uncomfortable silence for a few minutes, watching beasts and elves run by. One elf offered us cookies, which we did take. They were Macadamia, Ororo's favorites. Maybe the elves aren't entirely useless.

"Jack! Ororo! Why the long faces?" I heard North's voice boom through the room, and I lifted my head to see him strolling towards us.

"We were just wondering if our guardian would come to find us." Ororo said, her face enlightening as the famous Santa Clause came next to us.

"I know you are probably homesick, but I find it unlikely. He would not be able to reach North Pole, too far, too cold." He explained, and I played sequences of the Black Bird falling through the roof, or Kurt teleporting in here to 'save' us.

"Yeah, but he has the stuff to get here. He probably already knows where we are." I said, making North chuckle.

"I find it highly doubtful; mortals do not have that kind of technology." He said.

"Come, I have much to tell you." He said, and gestured for us to follow him. Getting up, I flew next to Ororo as he led us to a door with a glass window. We entered, and my eyes widened.

Stacked on wood tables were elaborately carved toys. Made out of ice. An ice toy train ran on an ice track, doing loop-d-loops and somehow puffing smoke. Other various ice toys were scattered around, an ice toy robot, an ice doll house, and ice doll to go with it. Geez, if I'd known Santa made all of his toys out of ice; I could've made millions with my own business.

"Come, sit, have some cocoa!" He exclaimed jollily, taking a seat behind an old wooden desk with multiple small stereotypes of ice toys. We took our seats on the two chairs in front of the desk. Two elves came up offering us cocoa, which we took also. He smiled at us before beginning.

"Do you two know why you are here?" He asked, leaning in, awaiting our answers.

"Uh . . ." Ororo tried to answer, but not finding one. My turn.

"I guess . . . we were chosen for something?" I guessed, looking at Ororo cautiously. She shrugged 'Nice try'.

"Yes! You are chosen to be Guardian!" North said.

"But only Jack. He is a spirit; Ororo is not." He continued.

"What! Why not me?! I'm better than Jack!" Ororo complained in disbelief.

"Hey! Just because I was chosen, doesn't mean you can say you're better than me! We could be a team, right North?" I asked, and he laughed a little.

"Well...no one said you couldn't." North reasoned, satisfying Ororo.

"Anyways, being Guardian is big deal. Your job is to protect the children of the world from harm…"

"Sort of what we already do, but for a different group of people." Ororo interrupted, then realizing what she did.

"Oh! Sorry, go on." She apologized.

"As I was saying, you protect the children…" He paused, and then continued.

"Ororo, could you please leave the room for a moment?" North asked politely.

"Yeah, I guess." Ororo said, and gingerly left the office.

North went up to the door and started locking a set of locks that ran up and down the door. I counted each one. Seven, eight, nine, ten, eleven, twelve. On the twelfth lock he stopped and stood facing the door. After a while, he still stood there.

"Um, North." I asked worried, but he still stood there.

I got out of my chair and started approaching him. He still stood there. The atmosphere of the room starting dropping from warm and homey to cold and eerie.

"North?" I asked again, and reached a hand up to the large man's shoulder. He flipped around and pushed my body into the door.

"Alright Jack Frost, what is your center?" He asked, face serious and questioning. Much different from the jolly Santa that was in the room only a little while ago.

"What?" I asked, and he backed up.

"Your center, what you are made of." He explained, and went over to a bookshelf on the wall. He pulled off of it a Russian doll, the kind that has another inside of it, and another inside of it, and so forth.

"You see me as…warrior, stoic on outside. Yes?" He said, showing the doll was North holding two swords.

"Yeah." I answered, and he opened the doll and presented me the next doll. It was another version of North, one with a happy smile and elves at his feet.

"But once you get to know me, I can be jolly." He said, opening the doll to reveal the next.

"Mysterious." He said, showing the doll was holding up a coat of red to hide his face, like the way Dracula would hide his from the sun. He opened the doll again to show even another North.

"Ferocious." This doll was North stuck in a battle call of sorts, a sword in one hand and his sleeve pulled down to show his 'Naughty' tattoo. He opened the doll and pulled out the next one.

"Caring." The doll was North with a face full of pure joy with a tear of happiness sliding down his check. A pink butterfly flew opposite of his heart, and multiple baby animals were huddled at his feet.

"But my center is…" He opened the last doll and through the smallest one to me.

I caught it, and took a look. It was a baby wrapped in red with huge blue eyes.

"A small baby?" I finished for him, and he laughed.

"No, but what else does it look like?" He asked, and I looked at the doll again.

"You have really big eyes." I answered, and he grabbed on to my shoulders.

"Yes! Big eyes! Eyes full of wonder, eyes that see the wonder in everything!" He exclaimed, and walked behind me.

"Every piece of wood could be a sailboat! That every spool of thread could be spun gold!" He said, throwing his hands up dramatically.

As if on cue, the ice train finished riding the track it was on and was launched into the air. It grew a pair of wings and rocket boosters that you would see on cartoons and start flying. Balls of ice started bouncing, and an ice toy wind-up monkey started walking and clapping.

He went over to the door and opened it even though it was locked. _I wonder how many banks he could rob with a talent like that__._ He gestured for me to come.

"I bring wonder to children, it is my center." He continued, leading me to a balcony overlooking the globe.

The site of all the flying toys and all the little glowing lights was memorizing. Wonderful.

"So that is why, Jack Frost, I ask you. What is your center?" He asked me, questioning eyes looking into mine.

"Did I miss something?"

I spun around to see Ororo casually leaning against the railing. A mischievous smile spread across her face.

"Nothing much." I answered, and she came up to me. She leaned near my ear to whisper something.

"_I found where they keep all the candy while you guys were talking. They have spearmints for you and Laffy Taffy for me."_

"I love you too Ororo." I said aloud, and she blushed furiously.

"T-that's not what I said!" She argued, and I leaned in to whisper to her.

_"How many spearmints?"_

She smiled, getting that I was joking. She whispered back to me.

_"Lifetime supply."_

I nodded, and leaned back into my previous position.

She started walking towards our destination.

"North!" An Australian voice yelled through the opposite hall, making me and Ororo turn around.

The bunny man, Bunnymund, was running up to North. Stopping in front of him, he delivered his message.

"Trouble at the Tooth Palace." He said, and North's eyes widened. He nodded, and started in a speed walk towards us.

"Let's go."

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO OOOOOOOO

Phew! That took me a while. Anyways, I have a list of to-dos for you guys.

1) Keep on reading

2) Review (please)

3) Vote on my poll (please)

4) Don't do drugs

5) Do what you feel in your heart

And that's it! Good day to you all!


	7. Chapter 6

Oh My Gosh. I'm so very sorry about not updating for the LONGEST time! Writer's block, and just so busy.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO OOOOOO

North lead us down through to the lower levels of the workshop. Beasts ran around in a rush, yelling orders at each other in their beast language. I wonder if could understand them. He could just start babbling with them, having tea, maybe discussing world politics. North approached the one beast that was yelling the most, probably higher ranked than the rest.

"Get the deer ready, we need a quick deport," North ordered, and the beast ran away, pointing and yelling at others to prepare for 'quick deport'.

North lead us further into the maze to a wooden runway of sorts. At the end were two huge barn doors. Stomping and snorting could be heard from inside. Two beasts struggled to get the doors open, revealing eight raged reindeer.

"Whoa! Settle down! Settle down, we're going on ride," North said to calm the colossal deer. It did little though, they still snorted aggressively, hoofing the ground.

Behind them a sleigh came into view, and a very old one for that matter. Its wood was ancient and the gears last century. It looked as if it could fall apart any minute, but still looked useable in my eyes.

"No, no way I'm getting in that thing mate," Bunnymund said to North, looking green just thinking of the ride.

"What are you talking about? Sleigh perfectly safe!" North replied, climbing into the contraption of a vehicle.

I glanced over to Ororo. She tilted her head to glance back, lips curling into a smile. She left my side to take her seat behind North.

"Eh, where's Sandy?" North wondered, gazing down the hall in which we came from. As if on cue, the little golden man came floating calmly through, and took his seat next to Ororo. He smiled to her, earning a smile back.

"Come on Kangaroo, can't be afraid of a sleigh ride, can you?" I said to the Easter Bunny, flying up to sit behind Ororo and the Sandman.

"Are you sure, mate? I'm pretty sure my tunnels are faster than this old pile of wood," He said, stepping away from Santa's sleigh.

North's eyes narrowed, and he glared at Bunnymund. The Rabbit shifted under his gaze uncomfortably.

"Bunny, on sleigh," North demanded eyes serious.

"Okay, okay. I'm coming." Bunnymund gave in, climbing into the sleigh in front of me.

"Then here we go!" North said grabbing the reins and giving them a hard pull. The deer growled, something I'm pretty sure normal deer don't do, and rocketed forward. We were soon out of the wooden runway and into an ice tunnel.

"WOOOOHOOOO!" Ororo screamed as the tunnel made a loop-de-loop. I smiled wider, adrenaline rush getting to my head.

I haven't had this much fun since I was alone, all those years ago. Once Ororo and I graduated, maybe we could explore the world like I used to. She would love to see the view from the top of the Empire State Building.

My thoughts stopped.

_No, no I couldn't do that to her. To live in the shadows just to be with me, no. That would be so selfish, what are you thinking Frost?_

Another sharp turn brought me back to the present.

"Yes! I hope you like the loop-de-loops!" North hollered, his voice echoing through the tunnel.

"I hope you like carrots!" Bunnymund yelled groggily, sulking down in his seat.

Yet another extremely sharp turn made all of us slide in our seat, Ororo and Sandy now crushing Bunnymund. Poor guy, he's already had enough out of this ride.

Ahead of the sleigh sunlight entered our track, and we burst into the open. Below us mountains of snow looked only like hills. I turned around to see the workshop thousands of feet off the ground, on top of a mountain that seemed to be MT. Everest's mommy.

I watched Santa's place disappear in the distance as we surged forward. Then Bunnymund caught my attention as he moaned. I looked to see him shakily sitting up, shaking his head. And was it possible for rabbits to look green? I heard rabbits couldn't even throw up, so how was it true that this one looked about ready to do so?

"That was AWESOME!" Ororo exclaimed, looking behind to me. Her eyes sparkled with excitement, her bleached hair billowing behind her.

"You bet it was!" I said back to her, smiling crazily.

"Hey Kangaroo?" I said to the nauseated rabbit. He turned around to me.

"_What?_" He said in a hiss, crouching further into his seat.

"I can't believe you didn't like that! It was AHHH!" I screamed as I fell out of the sleigh.

"JACK!" Ororo yelled, looking over the edge of the flying sled in desperation to find me.

"Oh no, dear Man in Moon," Bunnymund said with eyes wide as he crouched to the floor.

"Ha! Gotcha!" I said, seeing Ororo leaning to see below, only to see me hanging out on one of the sleigh's skis.

"You! That's not c…" She stopped to reword her sentence.

"Not hot! That's not hot Frost Ghost!" She yelled down to me. I laughed and flew back to my previous spot behind her.

"But it was pretty funny, right?" I said, but she still scowled at me.

"No, that wasn't funny, mate," Bunnymund piped up from his spot curled up on the floor.

"Come on! It _was_ pretty clever though," I said, turning back to Ororo. She had her back to me.

"Right, 'Ro?" I said. No answer.

I heard Ororo snicker. She turned around, snickering.

"It was, and you weren't the one who saw Bunny's reaction!" She said, bursting out in laughter. Bunny scowled at her.

"Alrighty! Here we go!" North exclaimed, breaking the tension.

He brought a decorative snow globe from his coat pocket. He shook it up and whispered to it. Then he threw it out in front of the sleigh, and it exploded in bright colors.

_The portal._

He cracked the whips a few times, laughing as we went through the multicolored portals to the Tooth Fairy's Palace.

XxX

We burst into sunlight at the other end of the portal. It took a while for my eyes to adjust, but when they did they widened.

All around, panicked bird squeaking and squealing came from those mini-fairies Tooth had with her at our first meeting. Except now there were easily thousands of them, all flocking away from a palace.

A black blur to my right caught my attention. I looked to see a black horse _eating_ a group of fairies. Another black horse zoomed past my left, devouring more fairies.

My mind quickly switched to rescue mode as I shot up into the air. I saw a black horse approaching with a small fairy in front of it. I waited until the fairy was a good ten feet away when I reached up and caught her in the midst of her high-speed flight.

"It's okay Babytooth, I gotcha," I said to the little fairy. She was shivering with fear, and looked up to see who her new captor was. Her eyes were mismatched, one magenta, one aqua. She had a feather on her forehead that resembled Tooth's almost exactly.

_Babytooth, yeah, that'll be your name._ I thought to myself as she curled up in my hands.

"You're safe now," I said to Babytooth.

I looked up to see most of the fairies were gone, and the black horses were retreating. They were screeching at each other, trying to set up a formation as they flew away. A few smaller ones were still chasing a group of fairies that were out-flying them, and rounded them up to the bigger concentration of steads. The more experienced horses easily devoured the hummingbird like creatures.

They snorted at the smaller ones, and motioning for them to leave, they all shot towards the ground like missiles. Soon not a single smudge of black littered the sky. I sighed.

"Great! Just great! Now what?" Ororo yelled.

"We go see if Tooth is okay," said North, cracking the whips of the sleigh. We shot into the Tooth Palace. Beautiful Asian designs made up the architecture. And everything was colored some shade of pink. Not exactly to my liking, but also not was on everyone's mind.

We crashed onto one of the wider balconies, jostling all the passengers around. As the sleigh slowed to a stop, Bunny hopped out quickly and fell on the ground.

"Oh, sweet, sweet ground," I heard him mutter, before getting to his feet in a fighting position. Ororo swung herself off the side.

"Pretty decent place, if it wasn't, you know, under some sort of siege," Ororo said, flying into the air on look out. I walked towards the corner of the balcony, fists clenched. _Trouble could be anywhere . . ._

"I found her!" Ororo yelled.

My head shot up to see Tooth flying around, desperately looking behind every column, for any trace of mini fairies or teeth.

"Tooth!" North yelled, climbing up to the nearest balcony where Tooth descended to in defeat.

"My fairies . . ." She muttered mournfully, eyes wide in fear and despair.

"Tooth, are you alright?" North asked her, leaning down to put a hand on her shoulder.

"They took my fairies, and the teeth, all of them," Tooth whispered, Bunny and Sandy coming to her side.

"Everything is gone," she finished, face lowering.

I felt something rustle the hood of my hoodie, shuffling around for an opening. Out popped Babytooth, eyes widening as she saw her Queen about to cry. She squeaked, flying hurriedly to Tooth's side. Tooth looked up, gasping in relief.

"Oh, thank goodness one of you is alright," she said, opening her hands for Babytooth to land in. the mini fairy landed, and Tooth quickly brought her to her chest, stroking her small cheek with her thumb.

Ororo flew down next to me, smiling as a way to say 'everything's gonna be okay'. I smiled back.

"Why, this _is_ quite exciting. The big four, all in one place. I'm a little star struck," A cold, smooth voice spoke throughout the Tooth Palace. Ororo and I switched into fighting stance, getting back to back. Just like training. The Guardians brought out there weapons, if they had any. I don't even know if Tooth can put up _any_ sort of fight. They definitely need our help.

A man, the source of the voice slide out behind a column. He was wearing a black robe that seemed to blend into the ground he was standing on. His skin was smoke gray. His face elongated, like a horse's almost, in an unnatural way. His hair was pitch black, following the shape of his skull to make a point. But his eyes, his eyes were golden yellow, intoxicating to look at.

"Did you like my show on the Globe, North? Got you all together," He said in a sing-song voice. North grunted in frustration.

The man in black turned to Ororo and I.

"Wait, you have brought helpers? Why, and two children too. They look no older than seventeen. I didn't know that even you could sink as low as using child labor-"

"AAAGGGHHH!" Tooth yelled a battle cry, flying up fast to the man with one of Bunny's boomerangs. The man just smirked.

Out of nowhere a black horse, the kind that was taking the mini fairies, erupted out of the floor of the balcony and lunged at Tooth. She gasped and backed away, eyes full of fear. The horse snorted, scraping the ground with its hoof.

"Beautiful, isn't he? Took me a while to perfect this little trick," he said, petting the black mare.

"Look familiar, Sandman? It's very resourceful, like the recycling invention they have nowadays," the gray man said, dropping some black dust down to the Guardians. Sandy squinted at the dust, and conjured his dreamsand. That's when it hit me.

"The black dust is like, some sort of nightmare sand," I whispered to Ororo. She nodded.

"I'm gonna end this once and for all," she whispered back, her eyes glazing over white.

"I can help you with that," I replied, and she smiled. We slowly hovered into the air, back to back. Our heads tilted up as we called upon our powers. From the corner of my eye, I saw the black man turn to our direction.

"Why, if these are your child slaves, you have to teach them discipline. Allow me to show you how!" He yelled. He burst into the air like a rocket, nightmare sand following his path like fire. He shot towards us. The Guardians yelled warnings, but all noise fell death on my ears. Soon a typhoon of snow winded around me and Ororo, swallowing us. My body covered with frost, making me completely white (and also visible for those who could not see me) with cold. I felt it creeping up along my skin, making my clothes stiff and my hair bristle. I felt it seeping into my ears and mouth, growing across my brain and blood. For someone else, someone normal, it would mean instant death. Not for me, though.

I'm never hurt by my one element.

The fury of snow died, and I glanced over to Ororo. Her bleached hair flew in all different directions, and her shirt was ruffled by the wind she covered her figure with. Her eyes were completely glazed over white. It was times like this that Ororo only ever allowed herself to look stoic and serious. Her eyebrows furrowed in concentration.

"Just don't over work yourself, remember what the Prof says," I reminded her. She didn't look at me, but nodded in response. Sometimes, when she is in battle, she scares me. It shows her true potential, her true self. Who she is bound to grow into. And when that happens, I'll lose my Ororo. My best friend will be gone.

The gray man reached us, and pulled a black nightmare sand scythe out of midair. His eyes radiated craziness.

I acted first, shooting ice shards at him rapidly. He was caught by surprise, but managed to dodge a few of them. But only a few. The rest cut into his arms and legs, making him gasp in surprise. His scythe dissolved by accident.

Then Ororo summoned lightning bolts and forming her stance threw on right at the gray man's chest. He barely had time to look up before it hit him square on its target. He flew backwards from the impact, zooming past where the Guardians watched the fight in awe and crashed into a column, sliding down to the balcony it supported. The gray man slumped down, dazed.

Ororo's body seemed to loosen up, and the wind died down. Her hair slowly went down to rest on her shoulders, and her eyes reverted back to their usual blue hue. She smiled, turning to me.

"We got 'im," Ororo said, displaying that crazy expression of hers. I smiled back, glad to see Ororo out of her 'fighting self'.

"Yeah, we did," I replied, looking back down where the gray man had landed. He was stumbling, attempting to get back on his feet as his body shook in random spasms. He wouldn't be up to a fight soon. I let the frost that covered me retract to nothingness, my hoodie returning to its own usual blue color.

Ororo and I floated over to the gray man, where Sandy tied him up with a dreamsand rope as the rest of the Guardians came to his side. North turned to us.

"Excellent job, Jack, Ororo! You defeated Pitch, on the first try!" North yelled up at us, smiling.

_Wait, that was Pitch? The big bad Boogieman North and the others were talking about was the huge _threat? He's pathetic, for crying out loud!

"Really?" Ororo said, staring down at Pitch. She started laughing, hunching over in the air as she laughed at the Boogieman.

**(A/N :My little brother just came in and gave me a cookie. He's so sweet! It would be sweeter though if the case wasn't that he laughed his head off as he gave me the hello-kitty cookie. But just saying, hello kitty is one of the most famous Japanese anime characters every made. True. Only if the cookie didn't taste like trash)**

"Oh, oh, but that was so, so simple to defeat him! HA! Oh, oh that's funny, that's funny," Ororo said, calming down. She floated over to me, resting on my shoulder as she laughed. I blushed slightly. _Good thing she didn't see it, though._

The Guardians didn't seem to care that she was almost calling them weak. They were more interested in Pitch.

"Talk, Pitch, what are you planning to do with my fairies?" Tooth said angrily, raising a fist to Pitch's face. He twitched from the electricity still running through him. He smirked again.

"They _pant_ are just _pant_ an extrusion," Pitch answered, and the Guardians eyes widened.

"You all _are_ really dumb enough to not notice my grand plan, it's _astonishing_," he said, and the Guardians became angrier.

"Ah, ya _bloody_-just what are you planning?! Tell us now are we _will_ end you!" Bunny screamed at Pitch, grabbing a boomerang and pressing it against his throat. Pitch grimaced, but stayed strong.

"It's too late for you to end me, because now is when _you _will be ended!" Pitch said, breaking out of his bonds and raised into the air.

He looked towards the horizon. "Now, my warriors, _now_!" Pitch screamed, and Ororo and I spun around to see that Nightmares covered every balcony, terrace, and all free space that they could fit in.

They covered _everything._

And then they charged.

* * *

I am SO SUPER SUPER SUPER SUPER SUPER SUPER SUPER SUPER SUPER SUPER SUPER SUPER SUPER SUPER SUPER SUPER SORRY FOR NOT UPDATING IN _SO SO_ LONG!

I just lost all interest and hope in this story. But now I got back on track slightly. I hope you liked it! Please voice your opinion about my lateness in a comment!


End file.
